


I Will Carry You Over

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dreamsharing, Fluff, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: “This is nice.” Wonpil’s hair is soft and he smells like sunlight when Jae goes to kiss him on top of the head. “I guess you couldn’t remember either, huh?”“Got everything up until the last two digits.” Wonpil says, “I tried every combination up until 63, then I had to go to work.”“Better than me, I couldn’t remember any of it at all.”-They meet and fall in love in their dreams.





	I Will Carry You Over

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Oceans - Martin Garrix feat. Khalid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sor645hkcPc&vl=en), which I listened to on repeat along with [Dream in a Dream - NCT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4gCv1CifJg)

When Jae opens his eyes, Wonpil’s in his arms. They’re in a field this time, warm in the sunlight on the grass.

 

“This is nice.” Wonpil’s hair is soft when Jae goes to kiss him on top of the head. “I guess you couldn’t remember either, huh?”

 

“Got everything up until the last two digits.” Wonpil says, “I tried every combination up until 63, then I had to go to work.”

 

“Better than me, I couldn’t remember any of it at all.” This is the most comfortable Jae has ever felt laying in grass. “Did I ever tell you that I have really severe hay-fever?”

 

Wonpil laughs, butterflies scatter from the tall grass around them. “Is there anything that you’re not allergic to?”

 

“Lobster.”

 

Jae laughs when Wonpil gives him a shove. “I always knew you weren’t a figment of my imagination. There’s no way that my subconscious could be so fixated with a crustacean.”

 

“Dude, I keep telling you, I’ll bring you to my favourite place. It’ll change your life.”

 

“What happened to ‘first dates should happen somewhere relatively neutral so if it goes badly, it won’t taint the location forever’?”

 

“Would you really consider it a first date though?” Jae flips Wonpil around so he can look him in the face. “Technically, we’ve been seeing each other for months.”

 

“True.” Wonpil tilts his head up so their lips meet. “Every single night, I’m surprised you’re not sick of me yet.”

 

“Probably because I get a reprieve in the morning.” Jae laughs, squishing Wonpil’s face. “I mean, you’re sort of a lot, I don’t know if I could handle you 24/7.”

 

Wonpil giggles too before settling against his chest again. They hold each other and watch the birds fly overhead, the deer come unnaturally close, and the clouds make impossible shapes in the sky. Mostly, they watch each other. Jae runs his fingers through Wonpil’s hair, tries to memorize the slight bump in his nose, the way his lips curve, and the way he goes a little cross-eyed when he concentrates too hard. Because come morning, most of it will have faded into something hazy and surreal.

 

“I wouldn’t get sick of you.” Wonpil’s looking up at him, eyes serious but warm. He takes Jae’s face in his hands. “I miss you when I wake up, you know.”

 

“I know. I don’t know how eight hours always feels so fast.”

 

“Stay,” Wonpil kisses him again, tangles his fingers through his hair. “don’t leave, stay with me.”

 

“You know I would if I could.” He brushes his thumb over Wonpil’s lips. “I’ll see you again tonight.”

 

“It’s not enough.” Wonpil starts to pout and Jae struggles to keep from grinning. “I’m always scared tonight’s going to be the last night. There’s never any guarantee.”

 

The words immediately wipe the emerging smile from Jae’s face. “Hey, we can’t think like that.”

 

“I can’t help it sometimes. I don’t just want you part-time and in some unpredictable, unbelievable, way. I know you’re real, but I want you with me all the time. I’m scared that one night, I’ll fall asleep and you just won’t be here anymore.”

 

Jae kisses him again, dips his hand under Wonpil’s shirt to touch the expanse of his back. He wraps his other arm around Wonpil’s waist, pulls him close. Only pulls back enough so that their lips still brush when he speaks. “I’m here now, and I’d never stop looking for you. Even if you forgot about me, I could never forget you. Not really.”

 

“Neither could I. I couldn’t describe your face in the morning, but I do remember you. I remember the way you cover your mouth when you laugh, the way you blink when you get confused, and the way your hands feel in mine.” Wonpil twines their fingers together. “I don’t forget the things that make me fall in love with you again every night.”

 

Jae brings their hands up, kisses their fingers. “Sap.”

 

“Kiss me again,” Wonpil's eyelids flutter. “I think I’m starting to wake up.”

 

“I’ll see you again tonight.” He kisses Wonpil’s neck, his cheeks, his brow, and then finally his lips. Runs his hands through his hair, pulls him as close as he can. Jae can feel the edges of consciousness tugging at him.

 

Wonpil kisses him one last time. “Don’t miss me too much.”

 

“No promises.”

 

Jae wakes up to an empty bed and an even emptier feeling in his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

They’d come incredibly close to meeting once. They knew they were in the same city, that much they could remember, but Seoul was a huge place and you could go a lifetime without bumping into someone more than once.

 

Jae had woken up on a Saturday with the distinct impression that he’d promised to meet Pil at COEX that day. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what was different about that day, but he just knew that Pil would remember too.

 

He just didn't know when or where.

 

So he spent the entire day there. Jae picked a spot near the middle and camped out, only getting up to buy food or use the bathroom.

 

His spent the whole day doing double takes towards people who laughed a little louder, men whose smiles were more square. He waited until a security guard caught him dozing, long after most everyone had already left, and sent him on his way.

 

That night he and Wonpil met in an unfamiliar apartment complex.

 

“Where is this place?” He asked, sitting down on the stairs next to Wonpil.

 

“No clue. I don’t recognize it anyway.” Wonpil turned sad eyes to him. “You didn’t remember, did you? COEX?”

 

Jae felt his heart sink. “I remembered! I swear, I did. I spent the entire day there, waiting for you.”

 

“I was too! I stayed by the Uniqo the whole time because I was worried if I wandered off looking for you-”

 

“-you’d miss me? I thought the exact same thing and sat in the Starbucks until they kicked me out.”

 

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, blurring Wonpil’s face, and tried his best to blink them away. They’d been so close.

 

“It’s okay.” Wonpil’s hand was a perfect fit against his. “We can try again.”

 

“We were so close.” He couldn’t help the tears of disappointment.

 

“It’s okay.” Wonpil was crying too, insistently rubbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. “It’s okay.”

 

Jae wasn’t sure who Wonpil was trying to convince.

 

* * *

 

 

The next night, he wakes up on a beach. The sand feels soft against his skin, but when he goes to brush it off it sticks to him insistently. Slim fingers wrap around his wrist and when Jae looks up, Wonpil’s staring down at him, smile brighter than the sun. Jae can taste the ocean salt on his lips and he feels warm all over.

 

“Hello, handsome.” Wonpil leans down to kiss him.

 

Jae kisses him back, pulls him down on top of him. “I told you I’d be back.”

 

“I knew you would.”

 

Wonpil settles against his chest. There’s seagulls flying overhead and, even though he can feel the ocean spray against his toes, the sand around them feels dry. There’s people running around, but they ignore them.

 

“Do you remember the first time we kissed?”

 

“Of course,” Wonpil laughs, “I got sick of waiting for you to make a move and kissed you under that waterfall.”

 

“Wait, what? No!” Jae looks down at him, flicks him on the forehead. “I kissed you, and it wasn’t under the waterfall!”

 

“You absolutely did not, _I_ kissed you! I was so nervous, I forgot to close my eyes for the first couple seconds.”

 

“No, _I_ kissed _you_! It was at that open-air café with the apple pie that kept re-appearing, remember?”

 

Wonpil push himself upright so he can look Jae in the eye. “Are you seriously counting the kiss you gave me _on the back of the hand_ as our first kiss?”

 

“It was still a kiss!” Jae insists, “And the important thing is that I initiated.”

 

“Okay, whatever, I pretty much had to spell it out for you before you even managed that!”

 

“Subtle hints totally don’t count!”

 

“Babe,” Wonpil pats his cheek. “literal fireworks shot up into the air that time I put my hand on top of yours when we were in that empty office building.”

 

“Maybe that one was my dream.”

 

Wonpil groans and falls back into Jae’s chest. “We are not having this conversation again. They’re _our_ dreams or else we’re never got to be able to stop arguing over who thinks up cheesier scenarios.”

 

“Only because the answer is obviously you.” He digs his toes into the hot sand. “This one’s probably my dream though. It makes me think of the beaches back home, except cleaner and way less busy.”

 

“Do you still think of California as home?” Wonpil’s chin digs into his chest when he turns to look up at him. “Even after all this time?”

 

“I think I’ll always think of it as home. I could build a whole life here, make a whole family here and I still think part of me will still feel like a stranger in a strange place.” Jae admits, “My entire childhood, all my formative years, were spent there. It’s where I had my first kiss, where I learned to drive a car, where I used to run around and get into trouble with my friends.”

 

“Oh.” Wonpil traces abstract shapes into Jae’s skin. “I never thought about it that way.”

 

“Hey, don’t make that face.” Jae waits until Wonpil’s looking into his eyes again. “It doesn’t mean I want to go back though, not permanently anyway. It’s just that I think a sense of nostalgia will always make me miss it a little.”

 

“I hope you’d at least take me with you.” A little smile steals over Wonpil’s lips.

 

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.” Jae promises, “There’s this really good boba place-”

 

Wonpil cuts him off with a laugh. “Is it always about food with you?”

 

“I still think most of the best things in life can be eaten!”

 

“What about me?”

 

“Are you asking me to eat you?” Jae pushes himself up onto his elbows, leers a little, lets his eyes follow the contours of Wonpil’s body. “That’s pretty bold of you.”

 

“Stop that!” Wonpil’s still smiling, but there’s a flush to his face. “Control yourself, mister, I thought we agreed to no dream hanky-panky.”

 

“I still think it might be interesting…”

 

“No, Jae!” Wonpil laughs, tossing a handful of sand onto his chest. “I want to make sure it’s something we’ll always remember.”

 

“You’re so cheesy.”

 

When they kiss, Wonpil brings a hand to Jae’s face, caressing him tenderly.

 

“Is your skin this soft in real life?” Wonpil asks.

 

“Let’s compare when we meet up.” He mutters against the skin of Wonpil’s neck. “We should try meeting up at the same place again. COEX is still the closest we've ever gotten maybe if we pick a wide open space it'll be harder to miss-”

 

“Jae…” Wonpil sighs, but it sounds wrong so he looks up. There’s something indescribably sad in his eyes. “Let’s stop.”

 

“What?” It feels like ice cold water poured down his back. “You just want to give up, stop looking? What happened to not forgetting about each other?”

 

“I don’t mean it like that, but maybe this is what needs to happen.” Wonpil wipes his hand across Jae's cheek and it comes away wet, the ocean pouring from his eyes. “Maybe we need to stop forcing it and let the universe bring us together on its own.”

 

“The universe is taking too long.” Jae says, pressing his face against Wonpil’s hand. “I hate waking up without you. I hate not being able to remember everything about you. I hate it.”

 

“I hate it too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jae had only come close to telling someone else about the dreams once.

 

“I don’t know, man.” Sammy scrunched up his nose. “I don’t like the idea of some sort of unknown force controlling everything for me.”

 

Matt was sprawled back on his couch, eyes already half-lidded and hazy. “I dunno, man, it sounds romantic. Having a soulmate? You’re meant to be theirs and they’re meant to be yours.”

 

“That’s another thing I have an issue with, I don’t want someone to own me like that!” Sammy bristled from where he’d made himself comfortable on the floor. “I’m my own person. I don’t need someone else to make me whole.”

 

Jae thought back to the feeling of Wonpil’s hand in his, the way he felt when he ran his fingers through his hair, when their arms brushed, the steady beat of his heart under his ear.

 

“I don’t think it’s like that.” He said, picking at the peeling label of Matt’s empty bottle of beer. “It isn’t ownership in that sense. It’s about being accountable for someone and having someone be accountable for you. Having someone in your life who will always have your back. Someone who eases the sting of a bad day and make a beautiful day indescribable.”

 

The cheap ink on the label flaked off and left flecks of blue and white sticking to his skin. “It’s like when you have a warm slice of apple pie, it’s already amazing, but that scoop of vanilla ice cream turns it into something else entirely, you know? You don’t need someone else to make your life whole, but you have to admit that the right person makes it so much better.”

 

Jae looked up when no one answered to see his two friends staring at him, pensive looks on their faces.

 

“Shit bro, when’d you get so thoughtful?” Matt asked, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’d met someone and just didn’t tell us.”

 

“What’s her name?” Sammy crawled closer to where Jae was spread out on the other couch.

 

“Or his name?” Matt added.

 

The words caught in his throat and Jae swallowed hard. It was one of those days where his recollection of the dreams was hazier than usual. His name was on the tip of his tongue but, as hard as he tried, Jae couldn’t remember what it was. He couldn’t remember the colour of his hair, or the definite shape of his eyes. But Jae could see the way his lips curved when he smiled, feel a warm pair of hands in his, hear a voice whispering in his ear.

 

He shrugged. “Can’t remember, probably just something I read that stuck with me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jae wakes up in the morning, having forgotten Pil’s full name again, but remembering every single one of his words.

 

He goes through the day with a heavy heart. Thankfully, Jamie and Kevin make up for his uncharacteristically quiet demeanor by upping their playful banter on air and leaving him be when they weren’t. Jamie’s gentler with him than usual, not taking the opportunity to make fun of him for being predictable when he picks Japanese Denim as the next song to air.

 

If he has to take off his glasses to wipe at his eyes the last time the chorus comes on, everyone’s kind enough not to say anything.

 

“Come on,” Jamie loops her arm through his just after he shrugs his jacket on. “let’s go get boba.”

 

“Jamie, please, I’m just really not in the mood today.”

 

He tries to pull away, but Jamie has an iron grip. “I’ll pay.”

 

He lets her pull him out of the radio station and out into the busy street. She stays quiet as she leads him an unfamiliar way down familiar streets, and Jae’s thankful for the time to stew in his thoughts. Jamie’s always been good at knowing when Jae needs a push and when he needs time to retreat back into himself.

 

Jamie pulls him into the fanciest boba place Jae’s seen in his life, and he rolls his eyes when he sees the name. “Seriously, Serendipity? Like that place in New York?”

 

“Yeah,” She passes him one of the menus, like he’s not going to order the same thing he does at every single place they go. “that’s why I wanted to come here before they got sued and had to shut down or something.”

 

He sips his passably good strawberry slush against the wall while Jamie wanders around with her fancy drink, fruits cut out into star shapes pressed against the inside of the clear plastic cup, trying to find the optimal lighting for her Instagram picture. Jae wouldn’t have picked this place on his own, it’s too expensive, and there are too many people. It’s the kind of place people come ‘for the atmosphere’ rather than because they actually like the drinks all that much.

 

There’s something about the slightly too crowded space that puts Jae on edge, and he keeps finding himself doing double takes at people, and he just can’t relax. He’s about to yell for Jamie to hurry her ass up, all her photos look the same anyway, when he gets the unmistakable feeling that someone’s watching him.

 

“Jae?”

 

He turns around and an unfamiliar man’s standing behind him, bundled up in a big wool jacket, a completely dumfounded expression on his face. When their eyes meet, he smiles, corners of his eyes crinkling charmingly and _oh._

 

“Oh.” He almost spills his slush in his haste to put it down and the next thing he knows Pil’s wrapped up in his arms, and they’re both laughing and it’s like they’ve been in this position hundreds of times before because they have. He buries his face into the crook of Pil’s neck and breathes in deep. He smells like the cold air outside, a cologne he doesn’t recognize, and human, and so _real_.

 

Pil’s crying, and he’s crying a little too, and then the two of them are kissing. This time there’s no literal fireworks, Jae’s lips are super chapped, and Pil’s actually stepping on his foot, but it’s the most perfect kiss that he’s ever had in his entire life. When they break apart of air, Jae brushes the tears off his face and there’s so much love in Pil’s eyes, he’s never ever letting go of him ever again.

 

“What the actual fuck,” He turns a little to see Jamie staring at him with a mixture of complete shock and exasperation. “I can’t bring you anywhere.”

 

There’s a man with black hair standing next to Jamie who looks just as confused, mouth opening and closing as his eyes dart back and forth between Jae and Pil.

 

Fingers brush across the back of his neck and Jae turns his attention back to Pil. Pil’s staring at him like he can’t quite believe he’s real and Jae knows he has a similar look on his face. But he is real. Pil’s real and here and warm in his arms and it was all real.

 

“What’s your name?” Jae says.

 

“Kim Wonpil.”

 

“Kim Wonpil,” He repeats, “I’m Park Jaehyung.”

 

“Jaehyung.” Wonpil says, and Jae could listen to him say his name on repeat for hours. “See, I could remember the first half-”

 

“-but not the last half? I couldn’t remember anything but Pil.”

 

They must both look like loons, face still wet with tears but grinning so wide that Jae’s cheeks actually ache a little.

 

“Maybe we should exchange phone numbers,” Wonpil says, “just in case.”

 

They do, their friends still watching everything unfold with confusion, but Wonpil’s hand never leaves Jae’s and the smiles never leave their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/[Tumblr](https://everywinter.tumblr.com/)/[CC](https://curiouscat.me/everywinter)


End file.
